The in-company state of technological development for producing vibrationally damped bearing units consists in joining conventional bearings to the bearing flange through vulcanization, with the assistance of the elastomeric damping layer. However, because of the high temperatures necessary to carry out the vulcanization, the use of permanently lubricated bearings causes special problems, since the lubricant is heated beyond the normal operating temperature of the bearing, and the seal washers of the bearing are no longer impervious. Therefore, solely because of the manufacturing process, it is necessary to use high-quality, specially sealed bearings in order to produce a vibrationally damped bearing unit.